


East Bay Adventure

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never turn your back on House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	East Bay Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 32. (Posted to LJ on February 1.) HAPPY BIRTHDAY [chocolate_frapp](http://chocolate-frapp.livejournal.com/)! Request for some H/W Berkeley fic. Unbeta'd.

House was like a child.

A six foot two child, who disappeared the minute Wilson looked away. House was supposed to be giving a lecture at Morrison hall in fifteen minutes and it was Wilson’s job to make sure he got there.

The idea of House with all the temptations of Telegraph Avenue at his fingertips was terrifying. Wilson looked around helplessly until he realized exactly what kind of fix House would go for.

He found his quarry in Rasputin’s Records, practically fondling a Django Reinhardt 78.

Wilson was so relieved, he didn’t argue when House made him pay.

Again.


End file.
